1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to painting tools and more specifically it relates to a drip and splatter proof paint applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous painting tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to aid in applying paint to surfaces in need of paint, but can drip and splatter the paint when being used. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.